Behind the Pain
by Moonclaw and Chance
Summary: Ever wanted to know how each and every character was feeling in that one scene? Ever wanted more scenes that circled around that one character? This is a small collection of such stories, anything from scene rewrites to what happens just before and after the next scene starts to even character focus should be present in this story. Summary isn't that great, the stories are better.
1. Rejected

_**An: This is a small collection of parts in the movie or within the timeline (including a little before and a little after) of the movie, this will contain possibly more in depth views of scenes in the movie and possibly more character development that there was no time for in the movie. Please leave a nice review or two and let me know what you think and what scene or charater you would like to see more of. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this short first part XD**_

* * *

I couldn't believe it, why had it come to this? Sure, I had done something very wrong but I never meant for this to happen…Don't I have the right to my memories? But there I was, being shoved away just as I had started to feel welcome. I felt a stray tear drift down my face as Bunny walked away from me, "Easter is about hope…and now it's gone…" He said as he shot me a half-disgusted and half-hurt expression before he turned all of the way around.

I tried desperately to keep my breaths steady but they still came out ragged and forced, in a last search for security I turned around and looked to North and Tooth. But upon noticing my eyes on them, they awkwardly looked away from me. I felt like my heart had just been shattered, I looked towards the ground and then reached into my pocket and pulling out the small doll that North had given to me.

In a last act of true agony, I dropped the doll onto the grass and then rushed away from them. And as I lifted into the sky my only thoughts were: _Why did I do this? How stupid could I be? Who was I kidding? I never was and never will be a Guardian…_

And with that I flew far, far away. Away from the pain, away from the sorrow and away from the lies…

* * *

_**An: Thank you so much for reading, please review and I hope you liked this first short story! XD**_


	2. Open Wounds

**_An: Okay second chapter! :D Please review and maybe give me a few ideas on what I should write next for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD_**

* * *

_Anger…frustration…pain…_All of these feelings swirled around and inside Jack, He was angry at himself for doing something so stupid, he was frustrated that he had only wanted to know what had happened in his past, didn't he have a right to know such a thing? And lastly, he felt the pain of being forced out of the only security that he had had in all of those 300 years…The one moment he had felt like he was home, ruined by his selfish act.

He glanced up towards the hill that laid on his left side; he pulled out the box that contained his teeth from when he was much younger. He clutched the box and then rushed for the top of the hill, raising his hand like he was about to throw it into the abyss and forget all about it. He might as well now; he was back to square one.

But as he came to the top of the hill he paused, was he really willing to get rid of the only clue to his past? He growled to himself, of course he was! He readied to throw it again but found that his hand wouldn't let it go, he sighed as he lowered his hand to his side. He stamped his foot into the snow in pure frustration, why must he be so selfish?

Jack glanced down to the box in his hand and studied the design that was set on the top of it, he the tilted it downwards and found himself staring at the painted picture of his younger-self. After a moment he let the hand fall back to his side, his mind swirled with thoughts. What had he done? Why did he have to follow that voice? Why had this happened in the first place?

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice as a figure appeared from the shadows, as the figure opened his yellow eyes he beheld Jack with only sympathy. The figure positioned himself at the base of the hill and then spoke, "I thought this might happen,"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he was torn from his thoughts by the voice, as he tried to identify the voice he had hoped that somehow it would be North or Bunny. But the thought was fleeting and he grimaced as he realized that not only was it not theirs but it was also the one who had started this whole mess.

And as the voice continued, Jack felt the anger bubble up inside of him, "They never really believed in you…" At this Jack growled to himself, how dare Pitch say that. Of all the low-down, no good- "I was just trying to show you that." Now Jack was on the edge of pure rage, and the last thing Pitch said tossed him over it, "But I understand."

Jack whirled around suddenly, swinging his staff in a downward slant and sending a wave of ice towards Pitch. Pitch easily blocked it with some Nightmare Sand but grunted partly in surprise at the intensity of the blast.

Jack sped towards him, "You don't understand **anything!**" He yelled as he cartwheeled over Pitch's head and then landed on the other side of him; he sent another blast of ice towards Pitch's blind spot.

As Pitch blocked the blast he called out, "No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out," He started as he sent a wave of Nightmare Sand towards Jack, Jack rolled out of the way of the first blast and then rushed into the sky to avoid the next one.

Jack yelled as he swung his staff upwards over his head and then forced it down with all his might, sending a massive wave of ice down towards Pitch. Pitch raised up a hoard of Nightmare Sand to protect himself from Jack's wrath, the impact resulted in a dense blue and black fog.

And as Jack landed in the middle of the fog, Pitch's voice continued to speak, "To **not **be believed in." There was a pause as the fog started to lift once more, Jack searched for the Nightmare King when his voice sounded right behind him. "To long for…a family."

Jack had turned around and was holding his staff in readiness to continue the fight, but that last line really hit him. He looked at Pitch with a mix of sympathy and pain as he lowered his staff in thought.

"All those years in the shadows, I thought: No one else knows what this feels like." Pitch said and after a slight pause he gestured towards Jack, "But now I see I was wrong."

Jack stared at Pitch and then let his other hand fall from his staff as he stood up straighter, opening himself to the only person who knew what he had and did feel like. In the back of his mind he knew that this couldn't turn out well but he ignored that thought, he was desperate for companionship and there was no way he'd get it from the Guardians now.

Pitch, seeing that Jack was now open to suggestion, started to walk around Jack's left side as he continued to speak, "You don't have to be alone, Jack." He started, Jack glanced towards the ground as he pondered and tried to sort through his thoughts. Pitch continued, "I believe in you, and I know the children will too." He said the last part with a wide gesture, Jack's eyes widened as he looked towards Pitch with a dim ray of hope in his eyes.

That hope soon faded as he looked back towards the ground, "In me?" Jack asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes!" Pitch laughed as he circled over to Jack's side before gesturing to the frozen statue that had occurred when Jack's ice blast had connected with his own Nightmare Sand, "Look at what we can do."

As Jack stared up at the monumental statue Pitch continued to speak in an excited tone, "What goes together better than Cold and Dark?" As Pitch spread out his arms in a wide gesture, Jack walked over to the statue. "We can make them believe,"

Jack turned his attention to the dark-ice right in front of him, the moment he saw his reflection he felt a sorrowful pit in his stomach. But before he could think any further on the feeling, he jumped as he heard Pitch's voice come from the opposite side of the statue. He looked just in time to see Pitch walking back over to him and waving his hands in excitement, "We'll give them a world where everything…Everything is-."

Jack interrupted Pitch in the middle of his sentence as he saw where this was going, "Pitch Black?"

Pitch seemed to be taken off-guard by Jack's sudden accusation, but he recomposed himself and added, "And Jack Frost, too. They'll believe in both of us."

Now Jack had heard enough, he reclosed his stature and glared at Pitch as he spoke once more, "No, they'll **fear** both of us…and that's not what I want." He stated firmly and then he turned around before starting to walk away, "Now for the **last time**, leave me alone…"

Pitch stared at him with eyes full of hurt, of all the times he had been rejected this was unforgivable. He offered to help him and was the only one to have come to comfort Jack, and this was what he got in return? Pitch then frowned, fine, if he wants to side with the Guardians even after they rejected him, then let him share in their fate. Now was the perfect time to implement the tide-turner that Jack had so kindly left behind.

"Very well, you want to be left alone? Done." Pitch said the last part full of hurt anger, and then he smirked, "But first."

Jack paused for a moment, but first wha-?

That's when he heard it, the fearful and pain-filled squeaks that could only be one thing. Jack whirled around and, sure enough, saw Baby Tooth in Pitch's tight grip. Jack rushed over to them without even thinking, "Baby Tooth!" He called out but stopped just a few feet from them as the little fairy cried out in warning and pain.

Jack readied his staff to blast Pitch but he knew that this was a pointless gesture, and Pitch knew it too. "The staff, Jack!" Pitch said with a knowing smirk on his face, Jack glanced down to his staff and then back at Pitch. He started to lower it slightly as Pitch continued to talk, "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now, hand it over, and I'll let her go."

Jack glanced towards Baby Tooth as she looked at him as well; she shook her head with a suppressed squeak, her eyes just begging him to not do it. Jack stiffened as he pointed the staff back at Pitch, but his stance was recognizably less stable. The frost on his staff crackled and snapped as Jack struggled to keep his resolve, but after a few moments he lowered the staff until it pointed towards the ground.

Pitch smiled knowingly, he had won and they all knew it. Baby Tooth shook her head again, not believing what she was seeing.

Jack looked towards his staff, bouncing it slightly in his hand before flipping it over so that the crook of it faced him. He reluctantly relinquished it to Pitch, once Pitch's hand touched the staff he jerked it away from Jack and turned so that there was no conceivable way for Jack to reach it now. The staff went blank in Pitch's hands, as if just being held by anyone other than Jack had killed it.

Deciding to ignore these factors, Jack spoke as he reached out his hand to accept Baby Tooth like the deal had suggested, "Alright, now let her go."

Pitch sized Jack up with a smirk and then suddenly frowned before shaking his head, "No." Baby Tooth squeaked in sadness, Jack's eyes widened as he realized not only that he had been fooled once again but that he had messed everything up once more.

Jack then frowned as Pitch spoke again, "You said that you wanted to be alone…**SO BE ALONE!**" Pitch said the last part in pure rage; Baby Tooth glanced up to him and then frowned determinedly. She stabbed her beak into Pitch's hand and got a yelp and jump from the Nightmare King before Pitch tossed her away and into the rock face just behind Jack.

"No!" Jack gasped as he saw her fly into the abyss; he turned around to face Pitch but then froze as he saw what Pitch was doing. Pitch placed both of his hands on either side of Jack's staff and placed the middle of it on his leg, and with a satisfied smirk he pressed down with his hands and up with his leg.

A sharp snap and crack followed and Jack yelled in pain, Pitch grinned at this reaction. Jack grunted painfully as he reached for his abdomen where the pain emanated, the exact same spot where the staff had been broken.

Taking this opportunity, Pitch collected a mass of Nightmare Sand much to Jack's dismay. Pitch slammed the Nightmare Sand into Jack in the same spot and then Jack hit the rock face so hard that he was temporarily knocked out.

Jack cartwheeled down into the crevice and then laid at the bottom, with the wind knocked out of him.

Pitch walked over to the edge of the crevice and then laughed to himself before tossing both ends of the staff into the abyss, in a few hours Jack would be no more and his plan would succeed just as he had always hoped it would.

* * *

_**An: Alright, just to be completely clear, this is not Blackice or whatever it's called. Nothing against the pairing it's just not my kind of thing, I can't really see Jack with anyone...Anyway! Please review and I hope you liked this chapter! :D**_


End file.
